Firefly Glow
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: Hotaru is different. She’s not like every other girl and she knows it. But then Ruka accidentally tells her she’s not exactly a girl uh oh! Big mistake! Will she finally show some emotion or will the baka gun do all the talking? RxH!One shot!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

''

**SUMMARY: **Hotaru is different. She's not like every other girl and she knows it. But then Ruka accidentally tells her she's not exactly a girl- uh oh! Big mistake! Will she finally show some emotion or will the baka gun do all the talking? RxH!

''

Author's Notes: This is my first HotaruxRuka fic so I hope you'll like it! Please don't forget to review in the end!

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

''

_**Firefly Glow**_

''

_One-shot_

''

_**By 'orange-ideas'**_

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

''

"Damn it Imai! Get back here!" Ruka yelled at the top of his lungs at the raven haired girl riding her flying duck away from him.

It was a sunny Saturday morning. And what better way to start the day with a long, energizing run around the academy. Unfortunately for Ruka, he wasn't running because he pleased, he was running to save his dignity.

"Unless you agree to pay me 1000 rabbits, I'll sell this to all your fan girls. Now that I think of it, selling this photograph will give me more cash…" Hotaru said stoic as ever.

"Give that back to me!" Ruka yelled. He stopped briefly to catch his breath.

Hotaru floated towards him. "So, is it a deal?"

Ruka, panting very hard, glared at her.

"You piss me off, you know that!" he said to her fiercely.

"Like I care." She answered back, unruffled.

Ruka continued to glare at her, Hotaru simply stared backed at him, indifferent. After a moment had passed, Ruka sighed and gave up, thinking there would be worse consequences if he refused.

A hint of satisfaction flickered across Hotaru's face as he handed her 2 bills worth 500 rabbits each.

"Good boy." She said smirking.

"I'm not a dog!" Ruka said grabbing his picture from her hands and shredding it to pieces.

''

''

''

"Geez! It's Valentines day! I'm supposed to be running away from girls, not running after one!"

"You're lucky I'm here Nogi. Haven't you noticed that not a single female approached you the whole day?" Hotaru said eating a spoonful of crab roe.

"How can they? I've been chasing you around the whole day! With all this exercise I'd be fit enough to run in the Olympics!"

"Don't joke around Nogi. Open my can of soda." She ordered.

Ruka rolled his eyes but did as he was told. After paying Hotaru a thousand rabbits, the cunning girl revealed a new set of embarrassing photos of him. He should know by now; Hotaru always gets what she wants… through blackmail.

A group of girls carrying boxes of chocolates passed by. All of them giggled and stared at Ruka with a playful glint in their eyes.

"Oh no…" he said under his breath.

Ruka gulped and looked away, hoping that they'd go away.

Hotaru noticed this. She took a sip of her soda then turned her attention to the girls. She sent them a mysterious cold look that sent shivers down their spine. The females got her message and ran off.

Ruka blinked in confusion when he saw the girls running off. He looked at Hotaru questioningly.

"A box of muffins will be enough for my service." She said.

"How did you make them leave?" Ruka asked, a bit amazed.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand." She took a sip of her soda.

Ruka snorted. "Oh yeah? You're not exactly a girl," Hotaru paused, but Ruka was unaware of that. "I mean, you're the only girl who doesn't show her emotions, some girls are like squealing pigs. Anyway, it's like you don't even care about other girly stuff, boys, make up, crushes, first kiss and whatever. I think-"

Hotaru suddenly stood up. "I expect my box of muffins to be delivered to my lab no later than tomorrow evening." With that, she got on her flying duck and left.

Ruka was speechless. Why was Hotaru so cold all of a sudden? She _is _cold, but somehow… Ruka managed to feel Hotaru's touchiness.

Was that even possible for the ice queen?

"_You're not exactly a girl" _His own words echoed in his mind.

'I'm so stupid!' Ruka thought. He stood up and ran to where Hotaru went.

He's running after her again. But for a different reason.

''

''

**-That Night-**

"Oh Hotaru-sama! You should've seen Natsume's face when I gave him the Chocolates I made! He was blushing- so kawai! Even if he teases me and calls me an idiot, he's still so-"

BAM! Hotaru's baka gun sent Mikan flying towards the wall.

"One more word about your love life and you're out of this room." Hotaru threatened.

"Sorry Hotaru! So what did you do today? I heard Ruka chased you all day cause of the pictures. You know, you should be really kind to Ruka-pyon. He's really nice and-"

"No he's not," Hotaru answered looking at her baka gun. "He's an insensitive jerk."

"Ruka-pyon? No way! I think you're talking about Natsume- OMG! I just said something mean about my boyfriend! I mean, I love him and all but that's the truth he can be quite a-"

Mikan received another shot from Hotaru's baka gun.

"Oops! I forgot! Don't worry! I won't talk about Natsume-kun anymore! Anyway, what made you say that about Ruka huh?"

Hotaru was silent. She stood up and put away her baka gun under her bed, ignoring Mikan's question.

"Hotaru-sama?"

"…"

"Hotaru?"

"…"

"Hey Hotaru!"

"Mikan… I'm different from everyone else right?" Hotaru said looking outside the window.

"Huh? Different? In what way?" her best friend asked confused why she asked such a question.

"I'm not like… all the girls…"

Mikan blinked. It was the first time she ever heard Hotaru open up to her like that. She actually compared herself to other girls while in fact, Mikan thought of Hotaru as superior to others. What's going on?

"Hotaru… what's up? Is everything okay?" Mikan asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Just forget about what I said. It's stupid. Now let's go to sleep." Hotaru said tucking herself in.

She was about to close the bedside lamp when Mikan spoke:

"Yes. You are different Hotaru. You're special. That's why you're my best friend." Mikan said giving her a warm smile.

"That's not the point Mikan-"

"If you were the same as everybody else, then I wouldn't have noticed you, now would I?" Mikan continued.

Hotaru stared at her best friend, amazed at what she just said.

'She's growing up…' Hotaru thought, smiling a bit.

"I love you just as you are!" Mikan said hugging Hotaru.

Hotaru just let herself be embraced. She was really lucky to have a friend like Mikan. Even if at times she can be quite a handful.

"Thanks Mikan."

''

''

''

It was already late. Hotaru was still on the lab, busy with her inventions. She was eager to finish Invention no. 44 so she can present it to her clients tomorrow. Hotaru was so hooked up on finishing her task that she forgot it was almost dinner time; good thing her stomach reminded her of that.

'I'll just eat later. Right now I need to finish this.' She thought.

Then somebody knocked outside her door. Hotaru ignored it, trying to avoid any distractions.

Somebody knocked again; this time, it was louder.

Hotaru put down her screwdriver and opened the door impatiently.

There was no one outside.

She was about to bang the door shut, very irritated at the moment until something caught her eye.

On the floor lay a box of muffins from Central Town's most delicious bakery. Beside it was an old lamp that gave out a soft glow.

Hotaru crouched down and peered into the glass window of the lamp. Her eyes widened. Inside the lamp were 5 fireflies glowing brightly.

Hotaru placed the lamp and the box of muffins on her desk. She opened the box of muffins and saw a small envelope inside. She opened it and there was a letter from Ruka.

''

_I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings._

_I know you're different from the other girls… you're unique._

_**You give a different glow, like a firefly. But maybe even without that glow, you'd still be one of a kind.**_

_Who else could blackmail me?_

_Sorry._

_Ruka Nogi_

''

Hotaru was silent for a moment. She couldn't think straight for once.

For the rest of her life, she thought Mikan was the cheesiest person ever, because of her constant 'I love you's and hugs. But now, she met someone cheesier but also difficult to understand. He's such a rat- and Hotaru thought she was sneaky.

"A firefly huh?" she said to no one in particular, gazing at the extra gift Ruka added to his 'payment'.

'Maybe I should lay off him a bit,' she thought. 'After all, this gift did come without blackmail.' Hotaru grinned to herself.

"Thanks animal boy." A tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

Now that's a proof that Hotaru _is_ like any other girl.

''

''

_I love you just as you are!_

_But maybe even without that glow, you'd still be one of a kind._

''

**-Never END-**

**Well? How was it? I tried to add a bit of humor- but I guess it's corny p: Well anywayz, please don't forget to leave a review! That would make my day :D!**

**Ja ne!**

'**orange-ideas'**


End file.
